svencoopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Shotgun
The SPAS-12 Combat Shotgun is the only shotgun used in Sven Co-op, and among the most powerful weapons in the game. Seen in most Half-Life games and mods, it is a popular choice weapon used as an offensive, front-line weapon with massive stopping power, capable of stopping almost anything dead in its tracks. Function It is a powerful, selective fire 12 gauge shotgun that boasts an automatic fire mode in addition to the pump action mode, capable of eliminating several targets in quick succession. It is best utilized for close range combat, for one-shotting enemies and killing monsters with ample health because of its high damage output. The SPAS-12 has 2 firing modes: primary fire makes it fire normally in pump action mode while secondary fire makes it fire more faster in automatic mode, albeit with higher spread and 4 extra pellets for a total of 12. If playing on classic mode, the secondary fire will two shells simultaneously, resulting in decreased accuracy and longer pump times. If all pellets meet to one target, every pellet has specific points of damage, and likely a headshot scored will give a kill, note that this can only be successfully carried out in closer ranges. The shotgun has the added bonus of causing knockback: the shotgun's blast will push enemies several feet back and stagger them, useful if enemies are not outright killed. Being the primary weapon for balaclava soldiers, they are extremely dangerous especially in close quarters as they can kill several unarmored players very quickly. They use the SPAS-12 primarily in automatic mode and will rush to close the gap between players to make full use of the shotgun's devastating power. Players must ensure they have armor, are outside the shotgun's range and equipped with ranged weapons such as the MP5 to deal with these enemies carefully. Pros * Deals very high damage in close range- can one-shot most enemies * Has a damage modifier that buffs the shotgun when engaging enemies in melee range * Knocks back enemies and staggers them * Automatic mode allows several enemies to be taken down in succession * Can be use to rush against enemies or turrets * Ideal for for use against large enemies such as the Voltigore Cons * Very long reload time if emptied- not ideal for defensive purposes * Ammunition is not very common * Easy to waste ammunition if not using the weapon precisely- most enemies can easily be one-shotted within range * Automatic fire makes shots inaccurate from higher spread * Very inaccurate beyond mid-range- consider switching to the submachine gun Notes * This weapon in most Half-Life games erroneously have this "double barrel shot" which is impossible from a weapon that has only one barrel. In reality, the Franchi SPAS-12 cannot fire two shells because it doesn't have a second barrel at all- it is instead a selective fire shotgun that can either be cycled manually with the pump, or automatic cycling. * The weapon's alt-fire properties can be altered in the server's config files to instead use the double shot fire as seen in classic mode. Automatic fire mode is enabled by default. External Links * SPAS-12 on Wikipedia * Sven Coop Manual- Weapons Category:Weapons